The American Society for Nutritional Sciences (ASNS) applies for funds to support travel for young scientists from the Americas to participate in the XVII International Congress of Nutrition, Vienna, AUSTRIA, August 27 thru 31, 2001). The ASNS, incorporated in 1928 as the American Institute of Nutrition, is the principal professional organization of nutrition research scientists in the United States (current membership: >3000). The use of these funds is directly related to the young nutrition research scientist's desire and need to exchange scientific investigations, present and future, on a first hand basis with scientists who, for lack of travel funds, do not, on a regular basis, attend other scheduled nutrition meetings within the U.S. This special opportunity comes but once every four years. This Congress' goals include an update on issues in nutrition and food sciences-specifically how new knowledge impacts on: goals for nutrition education, setting of nutrition policy and programs, providing for food security and safety, implementing recommendations for nutrition practices which will optimize global health through the prevention and treatment of disease. Over 70 interdisciplinary symposia are planned, in addition to plenary lectures and debates on controversies. Posters related to symposia titles will be mounted daily. At the international level, this congress is sponsored by the International Union of Nutrition Sciences (IUNS) [See Appendix, attachments A-F] a member of the International Council of Scientific Unions. The U.S. adhering body (one of 64), with which the ASNS closely coordinates associated activities, is the U.S. National Committee for IUNS, Institute of Medicine, National Academy of Sciences. IUNS members will make major contributions to this congress. The ASNS Council will also use Society funds so as to send as many young investigators as possible to participate in this Congress.